


School Rivalry's Sometimes Are Good

by bisexualnarcissist



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, Peter is 15, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rivalry, Smut, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, bruce wayne is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualnarcissist/pseuds/bisexualnarcissist
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker are secretly together even though their school's are rivals.(Wanda becomes scarred)





	School Rivalry's Sometimes Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda NSFW? Not realllly
> 
> Jist to let everyone know, Peter is 15 and Bruce is 17

Peter felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He quickly took out his cellular device, turning the screen on to see a new message. He quickly closed his locker and started his way off to his 2nd period, looking at his phone during his travels.

When he unlocked his phone he clicked on the messenger app seeing a message from, "Bruce Wayne". A small flush appeared on the brunette's skin as he thought of his secret boyfriend.

Technically him and Bruce shouldn't be together by the rules of their school's, A DC High kid can't date a Marvel High kid and vice-versa. Peter thought the rule was idiotic and quickly broke it when he met bruce.

The tall, dark haired biker was irresistible to the short, scientist. At first he felt threated by him but immediately warmed up to him after a few meet ups.

New message from "Bruce Wayne"  
"meet me behind the gym after 3rd. see you there."

Peter's heart fluttered at the message, but he was a bit worried. He knew that meeting at the school was a big red flag since the two could be caught but, Peter's teenage hormones were begging to see Bruce, to feel Bruce, so he decided it'd be okay.

Peter walked into his class, smiling as he sat next to Tony. "Hey Dad!" Peter teased as he slipped into his chair. "Pete! thank god you're here. for a while i thought you were gonna leave me to die here in class." Peter laughed as Tony imitated dying. After Peter's laughing fit Tony pointed to peter's face, wide eyed.

"Wait? do i have a pimple?" The younger highschooler asked while trying to look down to see his cheeks. "Parker, dare i say you're blushing?" Peter stilled for a second before letting out a strained laugh. "Of course not tony! I swear, I have rosatia!" Tony laughed, "Just promise me you won't fall in love with me too fast, Pete." Tony said as he made a kissy face at Peter as he laughed.

Peter's laugh was quickly cut off by the classroom door closing.  
The tall man with the protruding chin looked at the class "Good morning. Pull out your textbooks to page 367."

\---

Peter snuck out of Tony's gaze after class ending, power walking out to the gym to avoid seeing any of the Marvel Squad. Peter jogged lightly to the back of the gym room, double checking to make sure no pot-heads or teachers were there before entering.

Peter layed his back againet the wall, pulling his phone out of his blue slinny jean pockets to distract himself until bruce arrived. 

   New message from "Daddy Stark"  
"underoos? where are you?? the lunch table looks empty without you!"

   New message from "American Dad"  
"Peter? Are you stuck in class? Are you safe?"

  New from "Twin #1"  
"pete? sweetie, i got you pizza? why aren't you at lunch?"

Peter groaned at the messages, burrying his head in his hands. 'Why do they have to baby me all the time?!' Peter thought, 'I"m 15! i'm not some kid they have to watch ov-'

Peter's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of combat boots on the grass. The fluffy haired brunette looked up to see the one and only Bruce Wayne. The biker was dressed in black skinny jeans with his usual leather jacket.

"Hey pete! You miss me?" Bruce asked, smuggly grinning as he ran a hand through his hair. Peter stepped forward, biting his lip a bit, "Of course I missed you" Once Peter got in a close enough proximity he grabbed onto the sides of the leather jacket that wasn't sipped up, "You know how much i love this jacket."

Bruce grinned as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist, "Of course i do Petey, why do you think i wear it so much?" Bruce dipped down to kiss Peter as the short stood on his tip toes to meet him halfway.

The kiss sent sparks between the two, both chasing each other's lips desperately as if they were drowning and one anothers lips were oxygen. Peter slipped his hands around bruce's neck as Bruce backs them closer to the gym wall.

Peter felt the brick against his back as he quickly slipped his tongue into Bruce's mouth, making the older hum in appreciation. Bruce's hands explored Peter's hips, quickly moving down to grab at the teen's perky ass, causing the shorter to moan softly into the kiss.

Peter quickly disconnected their lips, both of their chests heaving as they gulped the fresh air. Bruce rested his forehead against Peter's ,"Baby Boy, hop up."

"Bruce..? What do you me-" Peter was quickly interrupted with a hungry growl, "Jump up so I can pick you up, I want a better grip on your tight ass." The black haired boy growled out.

Peter flushed red and gulped, instantly leaping up a bit and wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist to be carried. Bruce grabbed onto Peter's ass to support him as he dipped down for another hungry kiss, pressing peter into the brick wall.

Bruce rutted against Peter's hard on, groaning as Peter moaned, breaking their heated kiss. "B-Bruce.. please." Peter panted out desperately. "One second Petey, I just gotta- awh fuck.." 

\--

Wanda set the tray of food for peter and her at their group lunch table. Scott, Steve, Tony, Stephen, even Ava hadn't seen Peter since 3rd period and it started to make her worried. 

"I'm gonna go try to find him." Wanda told the group once they all figured out that Peter was missing. Steve nodded, "Call us if you need anything. Peter and I are gonna have a stern talk about his disappearance once you find him." the blonde haired jock huffed out as he sat down. "I'm sure he's fine, he's a smart kid." Tony said smiling, "I'm sure you'll find him. Good luck twinsie #1."

Wanda waved to the group as she started the treck around the school. She passed the X kids, even the Gaurdian Gang after checking every lab and library the school had. She sighed, "Jesus Pete, where the hell are you?" Wanda walked towards the band field trying to see if he was maybe out there practicing his trumpet.

She had no luck but, as she turned around she did have good access to the back of the gym. She squinted and saw a tiny glob, her mind immediately went to Peter. She started power walking over, waving her arms, the figure didn't seem to move which alarmed her.

As she got closer she started to hear something.. Something weird. As Wanda approached all she could hear were strangled moans, she immediately flushed as he thought 'holy shit someone is having sex at school??!!'. She quickly ran to a tree a few feet away from the back of the gym. She sneakily poked her head out trying to make out the figures. 

All she saw was a dark figure, she couldn't see the other attendy as he she watched the madness in front of her. 

"Fuck! Bruce oh my God!" The hidden figure shouted out. Wanda's mind started turning, 'Bruce? Banner? No.. he's out with Thor today.. Bruce Wayne? From the DC crew? No way..' 

'Wait a minute.. I know that voice..' Wanda's mind started connecting the dots as her mouth dropped, 'Bruce Wayne is fucking Peter Parker???'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enoyed this one shot! I'm not sure if I should actually make this a series? Please give me comments! Your feed back means a lot to me!!:)


End file.
